


Crossing the Barrier

by MarcyGoomen



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyGoomen/pseuds/MarcyGoomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Full Circle Rewrite/Add-on] Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay have dinner at Proxima Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick rewrite of the dinner scene between Janeway and Chakotay at Proxima Station, which occurred in Kirsten Beyer's Full Circle. I really enjoyed the novel (even if it ripped out my heart) so I do not mean any disrespect toward Beyer. I just wanted to see a little more happen between them.
> 
> If you have not read Full Circle and plan to, DO NOT READ THIS! It's somewhat spoiler-ish. Unless you've already been spoiled, then go right ahead.
> 
> [Originally published February 19, 2014]

**Crossing the Barrier**

Chakotay gazed at his dinner guest from across the table. He was certain he had only heard a fraction of the words coming out of her mouth. It had been months since he had last seen her and he just wanted to sit back and take her all in while she spoke. He was grateful she had spent most of their dinner speaking, which gave him unlimited time to observe her.

 _She is mesmerizing_.

He couldn't help being distracted by her. The way her eyes twinkled in the moderately lit room. The way she gesticulated with her knife when retelling a story of some Starfleet function that had caused her great irritation. The way she moved her lips and occasionally licked them when she paused to catch her breath. The one strand of hair that had fallen out of place, of her meticulously styled hair, and ended up caressing her cheek. The way her slim fingers casually moved the loose lock back into place. The way…

"Chakotay?"

"What?" he said, instinctively. He had slightly jumped at hearing her say his name. He hoped she hadn't noticed him obsessively staring at her.

"What are you staring at?"

 _Damn_.

He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, while rearranging his empty dinner plate and used utensils. He was trying to buy some time to come up with a decent excuse. He had none.

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

_No._

"Of course."

"Liar."

"I never lie."

"Of course you don't," she replied, leaning back in her chair, raising one eyebrow and tilting her head to one side, scrutinizing him from across the table.

Feeling the pressure to remove the attention away from himself, he said, "I just couldn't help but let my mind wander to our times in the Delta Quadrant. Seeing you in person, aboard  _Voyager_  again, it brought back a lot of memories. My mind just drifted for a while. That's all."

She studied him further, pursing her lips, and slightly squinting one eye as to get a better analysis.

_She doesn't believe me._

"I don't believe you…"

_Is she Betazoid now?_

"…but I'll let It go," she said, with a small smile.

"I'm really sorry, Kathryn. Would you mind retelling some of your stories? I truly am interested." He was serious. He was actually intrigued by every word that came out of her mouth.

_Her mouth._

"Oh, it's nothing important. Just diplomatic stuff. So, anything new with you?" she asked, taking the final sip from her second glass of wine.

He couldn't help but notice a drop of wine escape her mouth and slowly dribble down her lip. The droplet ceased to exist when she quickly wiped it away with her napkin. He realized he was staring again.

_Focus._

He took a deep breath and moved his vision to his non-threatening dinner plate before beginning to speak. "Other than the preparations for the next ten months in the Yaris Nebula, nothing exciting has been going on here." He finally felt he had enough control of himself to return his gaze toward her.

"And what about Captain Leona? How is she doing?" she asked, lowering her vision toward the napkin on her lap.

_Captain Leona?_

Chakotay furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. It took him a couple of seconds to realize whom Kathryn was referring to. He couldn't help but internally laugh at her remarks. Also, he wasn't quite sure but he thought he had detected a slight hint of jealousy in her tone. He was certain he was imagining things since she really wasn't the jealous type.

"What do you mean 'What about Captain Leona?'"

"It's just a simple question, really. I just remember you two being chummy. That's all." She was now frolicking with the napkin on her lap; wrapping and unwrapping it from her fingers.

Chakotay didn't want to make their only evening together uncomfortable, even if she was the one asking the awkward questions. But, at the same he was intrigued where her line of questioning was leading to.

"We weren't  _chummy_ , Kathryn. We were two captains working together. I did find her to be an intriguing person, though. But that's it." Chakotay noticed she had stopped playing with her napkin and had refocused her attention on her wine glass. She stroked the stem of the glass with her right hand and he was almost certain he had detected a small smile form across her face for a mere second. He decided he was going to let her off the hook that easily. "What about you and that Admiral. What was his name? Henry? Harmon? Hor…"

"Harlow," she deadpanned, realizing she was being given a taste of her own medicine. "Nothing happened. At least I know why his previous marriages didn't last."

"Well that's good."

"Is it?" she asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

She watched him for a moment before asking, "How so?"

"Well, you don't want to be with someone that doesn't deserve you."

"I see…"

They were definitely venturing into a territory they had never really discussed since they had returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Actually, they had never really discussed the matter all that much in the Delta Quadrant either, Chakotay realized. Chakotay knew she had been adamant about keeping to Starfleet protocols and he wasn't going to be the one to test her on that. He knew she was stubborn and it wasn't a matter that allowed for flexibility in her eyes. She had been determined to get her crew home and nothing was going to get in her way of her ultimate goal.

Deep down, Chakotay always held on to hope that one day she would change her perspective on the matter regarding them. As the years went on, the hope he longingly held onto slowly diminished. There came a point where he traveled down a road he never thought he would, and eventually regretted his decision. But that was the past and this was the present. A present that involved Kathryn slowly venturing into the realm they had mostly avoided for so long. And he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

"Is there something on your mind, Kathryn?"

"There's always something on my mind, Chakotay."

"Don't deflect the question."

"I'm not deflecting anything. I'm just stating a fact," she replied in a low voice.

She knew she couldn't continue to avoid his question much longer. A part of her regretted even asking him about Captain Leona, but another part wanted to delve right in. She wanted to know everything that was occurring in in his life; even if it meant listening to things she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Of course they communicated as much as possible over subspace, but it was never the same as having conversations in person. It was never going to be the same as it was on  _Voyager_. And it never would be. Those days were long gone and part of their past. She had to let herself admit to that.

Chakotay finally broke the silence. "Kathryn, is there a reason you came tonight? It's not exactly a quick trip through a transport to get to Proxima Station."

He noticed she swallowed loudly, and gently licked her lips, as she straightened her back against the chair. Her vision fixed the entire time on the table. She had moved her hands to her lap again and interlocked her fingers, but she let her thumbs twiddle with each other. She appeared to be uneasy, but at the same time quite calm. She was definitely working on a reply that would not incriminate her or make her appear emotionless.

She finally lifted her vision, locked eyes with Chakotay's, and simply stated, "I missed you."

Those three words caught Chakotay off guard. He was honestly not expecting her to admit such a thing. Never in his right might did he think Admiral Kathryn Janeway would openly admit to missing him. She may have implied such a fact, but never been so direct. He was speechless, as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

Kathryn noticed the look of slight shock on his face. The silence thickened in the room before she whispered, "Say something."

"I'm speechless," Chakotay replied, with the first words that came to mind. He hadn't been able to sort out his thoughts enough to even evoke how he was feeling, let alone provide her with a decent response.

"I noticed," she murmured, lowering her eyes from his. She waited a few more minutes, expecting some sort of response from him. When she received more silence, she swiveled her chair toward the window and looked out at the still stars.

At seeing her turn her chair, Chakotay couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse in his stomach. He wasn't trying to hurt her; he just simply did not know how to react. He was not used to this side of her since she rarely let others see her vulnerability, even him.

Chakotay stood up from his chair and cautiously walked over to her. She continued to stare out the window as if she hadn't noticed him. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and without thinking, kneeled in front of her, gently taking one of her hands into his. His movement immediately caused her to dart her eyes toward him.

He carefully rubbed his thumb over her hand, looking her directly in the eyes. "Kathryn, I missed you too. More than you can ever imagine. I miss you every day, every minute, every second."

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, but she could desperately fight off the tears that were welling in her eyes. His warm touch had sent a shiver down her body, to hear his tender words made her heart race and her stomach flutter. She honestly felt like a teenager again, noticing a crush for the first time. She always had deep feelings for him, but kept them at bay. However, at this moment, it was almost impossible to force them away.

She took a deep breath. With her free hand, she reached toward him and carefully caressed his cheek, then cupped jaw. She took a moment to observe his face. The same face she encountered about eight years ago on  _Voyager_ 's viewscreen, after being propelled into the Delta Quadrant. There were more lines on his tanned skin, a couple specks of grey showing on certain spots of his hair, but those eyes, those dark eyes of his, held the same trust and emotion they always had.

She pulled her hand away from his face and placed it on top of his hand, which was still holding on to hers. She lowered her vision to focus on their united hands. She paused for a moment and asked, in a raspy whisper, "Do I really have to wait ten months to see you again?"

"It seems that way," he replied, softly.

She nodded and tried to force a smile, while returning her gaze toward his face. "Ten months isn't so bad. I mean, compared to seven years, ten months is somewhat like a walk in a park."

Returning her smile, Chakotay answered, "Well, you are a big shot Admiral at Headquarters now. I think you could use your power and send us on a one-day transport mission instead, don't you think?"

Kathryn laughed for the first time since they had started dinner. She was definitely not going to let him off easy for the "big shot" Admiral comment. "Oh, I'm sure I can pull a couple strings, here and there. Maybe I can get Headquarters to promote you to Admiral. That way you'll be grounded and stuck at a desk all day. No, better yet, I can find a way to pronounce you unfit for duty and that would solve all our problems."

Still kneeling in front of her, Chakotay burst out into laughter. He was so caught in the moment he didn't realize he had moved his free hand to her thigh and moved it gently up and down her pant leg, while squeezing it gently. "Oh, how I love your sarcastic remarks," he said, still chuckling at her statement.

He still had his hand on her thigh when he felt her muscles tense under his fingers. That's when he realized what he had said and done. He instantly removed his hand from her thigh and quickly slipped his hand from in between hers. He felt her smooth skin caress the top of his hand as he removed it, which made him want to return his hand to its previous comfort. He quickly stood up, realizing he had been kneeling for several minutes in front of her. He couldn't look directly at her, but he could sense her staring at him. He wasn't sure what to say or do, since she wasn't saying anything.

Needing to break the silence, he quickly offered the first thoughts that came to mind, "Would you like some coffee?"

He was about to move toward the replicator without waiting for a response, when he heard, in an almost inaudible whisper, "You  _love_  my sarcastic remarks?"

He lowered his gaze toward her face and noticed she was no longer looking at him. Her vision was focused on some obscure spot on the floor. Since she was still sitting in the same position as earlier, he didn't have a clear view of her face.

Chakotay decided to play it safe and replied, "I'm sorry, Kathryn. My comment was out of line." He was about to move toward the replicator again, when he felt her hand grasp onto his wrist and hold him in place. He didn't resist, and when he looked at her, he noticed she was looking directly at him. She lifted herself from her seat, still holding onto his wrist, and moved directly in front him, leaving almost no space in between them.

"Your comment wasn't out of line, Chakotay. It was sincere," she said, letting a smile take over her face. "We've been friends far too long to think we cannot say comments like that to one another. I appreciate your honesty."

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Well, I'm glad we can still be honest with each other."

Kathryn lowered her head. "Yes, honesty," she murmured, as she unconsciously moved slightly closer to Chakotay.

Chakotay knew there was something on Kathryn's mind. When it came to matters of business, she was to the point and always direct with her words. But right now, right now, she was acting like a first-year cadet with too many thoughts roaming their mind, especially with the way she was still tightly grasping onto his wrist. He could tell there was something bothering her.

"Kathryn, there's clearly something on your mind. Was it is? You say we can be honest with each other, but you aren't acting that way."

She lifted her head, slightly smirking. "I guess it's easier said than done." She paused briefly, finally letting go of his wrist. She sighed, "I know the Yaris Nebula isn't dangerous, but part of me can't help to think about all the 'What ifs?'"

Chakotay placed his hand on her shoulder, like he had done several times in the past, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Kathryn, we'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to us."

"You don't know that," she hastily retorted.

He noticed the concern on her face. "It's a routine mission. Many ships have gone on missions like this in the past with absolutely no problems. You know that."

She let out a deep breath. "I know."

He smiled and was about to offer her coffee once again, when he felt her move even closer to him. They were so close; he could feel her warmth against his chest. Obviously this conversation was not over yet.

"I can't stand the thought of losing you again," she blurted out.

Chakotay took a step back. Confusion clearly written all over his face. He took a moment to process what she had just said.  _Lose me again?_  He wasn't sure what she meant, until it dawned on him what she was referring to. Many pieces were falling into place and giving way to the reason why they remained only friends once they returned to Earth, considering protocols were no longer a factor. He closed the distance he created between them, reached out and got hold of her arms right above her elbows. "Kathryn, you never lost me. I know I made an error in judgment in the past, and that's a mistake that I will always live with, but you never lost me. Believe me. I'm yours."

Tears were starting to well in her eyes again. She didn't know why all this was coming out of her now. She assumed it was his impending mission to blame. She just knew that it was too late to turn back now. She had opened the door that had been tightly shut for years. Hearing his words made her qualms about the feelings he had toward her fade.

"'I'm yours?'" she repeated, still fighting off her tears.

He smiled again, lifting his hand to cup her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone. "Of course. Always."

She leaned her head to the side, pressing it closer to his hand. The warmth of it against her face felt wonderful. As she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch, the battle she had desperately fought against her tears was lost, as a solitary tear forged its way through its barrier and streamed down her face.

They had moved so close together, she could feel the rising and falling of his chest against hers. She could smell the faint scent of his after shave in the air. She was inundated by so many emotions, the only thing she thought of saying, as she opened her eyes and refocused her sights on him, was, "What now?"

Chakotay observed her, planning his next move. He could either let her go, take a step back, and continue on with their evening as if nothing happened, or he could do what he'd wanted to do for the past eight years. But it all depended on her. Even with their current state of closeness, he wasn't sure she was willing to take the next step. If they moved on to the next phase, they could not turn back. It was all or nothing. When he felt her move slightly closer, he was sure he had his answer.

Still holding onto her cheek, he moved toward her, and placed his lips against her tender, awaiting mouth. He barely put any pressure against them in fear that he had made a mistake in reading her intentions. However, when he felt her reciprocate his actions, the love, the waiting, the desire that had built up over the years, erupted.

He could feel her moist tongue against his lips as he parted them for her. Their kissing became more erratic as they continued on. His hand, no longer on her cheek, had made its way toward the small of her back, pressing her against him even more. Her hand rested on the back of his neck, when it wasn't running its fingers through his hair. The tension they had felt earlier had ceased to exist. All they felt was the longing they had for each other for years, finally come to fruition.

When they eventually parted, their heavy breathing echoed throughout his quarters. They remained close together, as she rested her forehead and her hands on his chest. He lowered his head enough to gently place a kiss on the top of her head, taking a whiff of her deliciously scented hair in the process. When she lifted her head, he wrapped his arms around her body and gave her a gentle squeeze. Part of him didn't want to squeeze her too hard in fear that it was all a dream and she would disappear right in front of him.

They hadn't spoken. They hadn't moved. They remained wrapped in one another's arms enjoying the sensation of closeness. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

Kathryn wasn't ready to leave yet, even though she had planned to just stay for dinner. After what they had just experienced, she could not imagine having to wait ten months to explore the possibilities. They didn't need to have any more doubt in their lives. She smiled at him, took a step back, and gently grabbed hold of his hand. She noticed the slight puzzlement on his face. She smiled deeper, raised one eyebrow, and began to lead him to his bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder as she guided him, noticing the look of confusion being replaced by an immense, knowing grin.

=/\=

It didn't take long for their lips to lock again, once they reach the edge of his bed. This time they knew the barriers that had been in place for so long had collapsed, which allowed them to explore each other without any further hesitation.

Their kissing became fiercer, which left them breathless sooner. Chakotay couldn't help but let his hands wander slowly down her body, until he reached the tightness of her backside. He grabbed on firmly and pulled her toward him. She let out a small moan and tilted her head to the side, allowing him to place small kisses along the side of her neck. He stopped occasionally to nibble on her smooth skin. When he felt he had successfully completed his task, he refocused his sight on her face.

"You're beautiful," he said, cupping both hands against her jaw, gazing intently into her warm eyes.

"You are fairly handsome yourself."

They both smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. They remained still, in the same position, until he noticed her hands reach toward her uniform. He moved his head upright, as she took a step backward. He didn't know whether to look at her face or stare at her hands. Her hands were winning.

She slowly moved her hands over her uniform, taking her time to undo the clasps of her top. She noticed Chakotay staring at her hands, but occasionally lifted his view to look at her face, searching for a sign that said she wanted his help in completing the task. This was something she wanted to do on her own and she could detect the sense of great anticipation in his eyes. When they finally made eye contact, she smirked, and pulled her top off in one swift action. She observed him gulp. He was about to move toward her when she raised her hand up to him and seductively whispered, "Not yet."

Chakotay groaned loudly. He knew she was purposely tormenting him: taking her time in removing her clothing, not letting him help her, not letting him touch her. But what tortured him most of all was the fact that she wore the most enticing, black, lace bra that left little to the imagination. His dreams never compared to what he was experiencing now. He couldn't help but wonder if she had been wearing this type of lingerie under her uniform all those years on  _Voyager,_ which only fueled his desire for her even more. He licked his lips and continued to watch, waiting for the moment he would be allowed to go from idle spectator to willing participant.

When her pants finally hit the floor, after she removed her shoes, he let his eyes take her all in. She was perfect. Her fair skin contrasted greatly with the darkness of her undergarments. He was about to move closer to her, when he noticed she was already moving forward.

Kathryn thoroughly enjoyed observing Chakotay's face as she strolled toward him. She knew it must have been difficult for him to not assist in undressing her, but she liked watching his reaction while doing so. When she was finally close enough to him, she reached her hand behind his neck and cautiously pulled his mouth against hers. She kissed him gently and increased the force gradually, running her hand from his neck, to his broad back, and along muscular arms. She could feel his growing hardness against her.

As much as he wanted to touch Kathryn all over, he was trying to take everything slow, placing his hands on her waist, when she pulled him toward her. He returned her insatiable kisses and felt her hands move across his body. He couldn't hold off temptation anymore and let his hand wander onto her plump breast. He gave it a gentle squeeze, hearing her moan against his lips. He let his thumb caress her nipple, feeling her tense at the motion. He broke their bond to run kisses down her neck, along her collarbone and down her chest until he reached his intended destination. With one hand he lowered her bra strap and exposed the fleshy skin he so desperately sought. He took her with his mouth, nibbling slightly, making sure not to hurt her. He could hear her moans growing louder with his every movement. He stopped momentarily, which caused Kathryn to whimper in protest. He kissed her on the lips once again, as he reached around her back and unfastened the clasp of her bra. When the lacey obstacle fell to the floor, he placed both his hand against her breast, fondling each one some more. He whispered against her lips, "I really like what I see," as he moved his arms around her torso, carefully lifted her up, and gently lowered her to the bed.

The gentleness of his touch sent shivers down Kathryn's body. When he placed her on the bed, he lowered himself slightly onto her. The weight of his body on hers made her arousal even stronger. She could feel him running his tongue down the middle of her chest, avoiding all contact with her breasts. Her flesh prickled, as soon as the cool air from the room hit the moist trail left behind from his tongue. He was definitely taking his time, she noted, which she appreciated, but also drove her slightly mad with desire.

When Chakotay reached her stomach, he paused his progression. He raised his vision to lock eyes with hers and grinned. He moved his hands to the waistband of her underwear and slowly ran his fingers along the edge.

Kathryn closed her eyes to relish in the pleasure that was building up inside of her. She could feel him starting to gently lower her panties, until she realized he stopped. She opened her eyes, wondering what had occurred, when she noticed him smiling and moving off of her.

"Chakotay?" she whispered, with a slight tone of confusion and desperation.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't be wearing this much clothes," he replied, winking at her.

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. Her laughter soon subsided when he started removing his clothes. She let out a deep sigh and smiled when his undershirt finally came off and she noticed how muscular his chest and arms were. She had always known he had a toned body, but she never really imagined how strong he really was under the uniform. At least, she never allowed herself to venture into that area, mainly for sanity's sake. But now, as she was actually witnessing him standing in front of her, with his perfectly tanned skinned, she was certain her dreams would have never met up to reality. When he was down to his underwear, he returned to the same position he had been earlier and she greedily welcomed him back.

Chakotay couldn't help but notice how Kathryn's eyes moved up and down his body as he undressed. The smile that slowly crept on her face, and the look of utter desire in her eyes, made him feel really pleased with himself. He was glad he had started to workout on a more frequent basis because the look on her face was priceless. But now, all he wanted to do was please her. To show her how much he loved and cared for her in a physical manner. He had always been there as her first officer, or as a friend, but now, he was there as more than that.

He lowered himself on top of her and nestled himself in between her legs, so they were face to face. He could feel her breasts make contact with his chest. He gently moved one hand toward her hair, and carefully moved the runaway strands away from her forehead. He let his eyes roam all over her face, until he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

They continued kissing, as their hands moved around each other's bodies. He felt her hand reach inside the waistband of his underwear and gently stroke his hardness. She had a sensitive, yet firm, grip. He couldn't help but let out a couple of heavy breaths with each stroke she gave him, lowering his head against her chest to try to control himself. However, he wanted to please her first, and he knew if she continued, that would not be possible. He carefully grabbed her hand and moved it away from him. He realized there was a slight look of chagrin on her face and he didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

"This is about you. I want to satisfy you first, Kathryn."

With those words, he slowly slid his body down hers, placing sporadic kisses against her creamy skin. After every kiss, he heard her let out a small moan. When he finally reached her abdomen, he placed his hands on her panties, and unlike earlier, he swiftly removed them off of her. He couldn't help but notice that once they were removed, Kathryn had unconsciously, or consciously, moved her legs further apart. Taking that as a sign that he could proceed, Chakotay kneeled down and lowered his head toward her. He placed kisses along the inside of her thighs, occasionally biting her skin gently. Her breathing had definitely increased and he knew she was becoming gradually agitated with arousal. He didn't want to tease her any longer.

He moved his tongue over her, tasting her with every lick. His hands held firmly onto her thighs, since his first touch with his tongue made her body convulse sharply. He continued to move his mouth over her sensitive area, taking pleasure in feeling her squirm under him. He let go of one of her thighs and gently moved one finger inside of her. He moved around feeling for the area that would send her overboard. He could hear her moaning his name in pleasure, along with some other inarticulate words. He continued onward until he felt the inside of her tense up, followed by uneven breathing and a fairly loud cry of pleasurable release. Little by little he slowed his foray, allowing her time to compose herself. He couldn't help but smile at the vision that lay in front of him. Her eyes closed, her mouth slightly agape, her chest heaving up and down rather quickly. She was a vision of glory. He carefully placed a kiss on her stomach and moved to lie on his side next to her.

Kathryn couldn't remember the last time she had felt that much satisfaction. She was certain the desire she had felt for her first officer played a role in how amazing the experience had been. She had lost all self-control and was astonished at how loudly she had climaxed. She felt euphoric, and once she had gained some composure, she finally realized Chakotay lay next to her, watching her intently. She rolled over onto her side, so they were in the same position, facing each other. She reached over and placed her hand on his cheek and carefully kissed him on the lips, smiling afterward.

"Chakotay, that was…remarkable."

He smiled keenly, showing off his dimples. He got hold of her hand and kissed her wrist, then her palm, then her knuckles. "I'm glad," he said, still holding onto her hand.

They stared at one another for a while, relishing in each other's nakedness. Chakotay noticed several beauty marks on Kathryn's hip. With his finger, he gently moved from one mark to the other, until he had traced an imaginary line between the points. He noticed the movement had sent a shiver through her body, but also realized the room was rather cool.

"Are you cold? I can ask the computer to elevate the temperature," he asked her.

"I'm a bit chilly, but I have an idea what might make the both of us warm," she replied, raising an eyebrow, and providing him with her infamous smirk.

"I like how you think, Admiral."

Chakotay felt her move her body over his, straddling his thighs. He could fell her touching his hardness with her hand. This time he didn't remove it. He was going to let her have all the control. She lowered herself to place a kiss on his lips, then his chest, running her small hands across of it. He couldn't help but observe her every move. She was absolutely beautiful to him. He noticed her raise herself carefully onto her knees and felt her slowly surround his thickness. He groaned as she slowly lowered herself downward. He wanted to watch her every move, but the sensations were overwhelming. He figured he wouldn't fight the feelings and let his body surrender to her. Chakotay was certain this was the happiest he had been in a very long time.

=/\=

Several hours passed since their first kiss. They had made love several times throughout the course of the night and now Chakotay lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He was still not completely sure everything that had occurred was actually real and not a dream. Never in his wildest thoughts did he imagine they would have ended up spending a passionate night together when she had suggested they have dinner before he left on his mission. But he was certainly content with how the evening unfolded. Next to him lay the most stunning woman he had ever met. And he was glad she had finally let her guard down and succumbed to the feelings she had so desperately kept guarded for so many years.

Knowing that she would need to leave his side soon put a damper on his bliss. However, she was still there with him and he was going to enjoy every last minute with her. He knew she needed her sleep, especially with the workout they endured, but he could not keep his hands off of her.

He rolled to his side and moved in closer to her so that his chest was firmly pressed against her back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder. He was caught off guard when he saw her open her eyes.

"Good morning," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I've been awake for several minutes." She turned her head slightly to kiss him on the lips. "I was just letting my mind wander to everything we did." She smiled, but it quickly disappeared. Suddenly her face was shadowed with concern.

Chakotay immediately picked up on the change in vibe in her. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, loudly. "I just hate that I have to leave shortly. I wasn't even supposed to stay this long to begin with. " She paused and then added, "But I'm glad I did."

"I wish you didn't have to leave either. And now, I wish I didn't have to go to the Yaris Nebula. After tonight, those months seem unfathomable."

"Don't remind me," she replied, in a low whisper. After taking a moment to think, she said, "What if we agree to meet somewhere when you return. That will give us something to look forward to."

"Like where?"

"Venice. The real version, not the holodeck one. We always said we would go together when we were ready. I believe we are ready."

Chakotay smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek, snuggling her closer to him. "We are most definitely ready. And Venice sounds wonderful."

"So it's a deal. In ten months, we meet in Venice. Just you and me," she yawned.

"Agreed," he said, kissing her on the lips this time.

After all these years, Chakotay was certain he had never been so enamored with her than he was at this precise moment. The events from the night would be cherished forever in his heart. He was finally, truly happy.

He snuggled his head against her shoulder and neck, simply enjoying her closeness. Her touch and warmth made him feel alive and complete. He couldn't wait to see her again when he returned, where he was certain they would proceed together into the future.

_Ten months._

His eyelids were feeling heavy and he was very relaxed. He realized Kathryn had already dozed off again. He let his eyes close, drifting off to sleep, allowing visions of their future in Venice fill his dreams.

 

[The End]


End file.
